Le cahier secret d'Izuku
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku avait toujours pris plein de notes sur les héros.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Izuku avait toujours pris plein de notes sur les héros. Il avait noté leurs aptitudes, leurss points forts, ainsi que leurs points faibles. Il en avait aussi pris sur les vilains qui avaient été arrêtés.

Puis, il en avait aussi sur Kacchan. Tout jeune, son ami d'enfance avait déjà eu ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un héro. Un alter puissant, de bonnes aptitudes physiques, une volonté de gagner. Tant de choses qu'Izuku aurait voulu avoir.

Il avait pu prendre beaucoup de notes sur Kacchan. Comme ils étaient amis d'enfance, cela avait été facile pour Izuku. Il avait pu l'observer s'entraîner et utiliser son alter très souvent.

Arrivé au collège, Izuku avait déjà plusieurs cahiers de notes. Il avait pensé que cela pourrait lui être utile pour plus tard, quand il deviendrait un héro. Avec tout cela, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait déjà établir de bonnes stratégies.

Puis, il avait rencontré All Might, son idole de toujours. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il pourrait devenir un héro. Il avait décidé de lui confier son alter, One for all. Izuku avait dû s'entraîner avant de le recevoir mais, cela en avait valu la peine. Il avait réussi à entrer à Yuei.

Bien sûr, il avait profité du temps passé avec son mentor pour prendre encore plus de notes à son sujet.

"Je veux tout savoir sur vous !"

Une fois à Yuei, il s'était retrouvé dans une classe avec plein d'élèves avec des alters très intéressants. Il les avait donc tous interrogés à tour de rôle.

"Explique-moi comment fonctionne ton alter ! Je veux tout savoir !"

Cela lui avait été bien utile pour établir des stratégie pendant les matchs d'entraînement. Kacchan était aussi devenu plus fort. Izuku avait donc eu besoin d'un nouveau cahier de notes pour son ami d'enfance.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un héro professionnel, Izuku n'avait pas changé. Il continuait de prendre des notes sur tous les héros qu'il rencontrait. Il savait que cela amusait beaucoup ses collègues et amis.

"Midoriya est encore passé en mode fanboy !"

"Hahaha ! Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais !"

Bien sûr, il continuait de prendre des notes sur Kacchan. Ce dernier était devenu encore plus fort depuis qu'il avait quitté Yuei. Il était devenu un très grand héro qui gagnait et sauvait les autres.

Pendant des années, les choses avaient été très tendues entre eux. Ils avaient cependant pu se parler pendant leur première année à Yuei. Ils avaient réussi à se comprendre.

Depuis, leur relation avait beaucoup changé. Ils étaient redevenus amis pendant leur première année de lycée. Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher et, ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus.

Depuis, Izuku s'était fait un nouveau cahier de notes pour Kacchan. Un beaucoup plus personnel. Un qu'il ne pouvait montrer à personne. Surtout pas à Kacchan. Il se débrouillait donc pour bien le cacher.

Dedans, il mettait toutes les informations sur son compagnon. Comme ce qu'il aimait. L'heure à laquelle il se levait et, celle à laquelle il allait se coucher. La marque de shampoing qu'il utilisait. Le temps qu'il passait sous la douche. A chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau sur Kacchan, il le notait.

Il avait écrit tout ce que Kacchan savait faire aussi. Son compagnon était très doué pour faire la cuisine par exemple. Il lui préparait toujours ses repas aussi bien le midi que le soir. Izuku avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Izuku notait aussi tout sur le physique de son compagnon. Son odeur de caramel. Tout ce qu'il savait faire avec ses mains, ainsi qu'avec sa langue. Tous ses points sensibles.

A quel point ses pectoraux étaient fermes. A quel point ses tétons étaient sensibles quand Izuku les suçait. La façon dont Kacchan réagissait à ses caresses. La sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts. La façon dont il disait son surnom.

Tout ce qui lui faisait perdre la tête et, le faisait crier de plaisir. Ce qu'il fallait faire pour le faire jouir. Le goût sucré-salé de son sperme. Izuku avait tout noté.

Kacchan se donnait toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. C'était aussi le cas quand ils étaient au lit. Il faisait toujours tout pour faire plaisir à Izuku.

Il devait donc tout savoir sur son compagnon et, ce qui lui faisait plaisir pour pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. C'était pour cette raison qu'il prenait autant de notes. Il avait besoin de tout savoir sur son Kacchan.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
